


Nik's Secret Santa [art]

by Baph



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M, Parent Viktor, Single Dad AU, Single Parents, Son Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/pseuds/Baph
Summary: Yuri was not happy with the current infatuation his dad showed for his daycare teacher. He stole his name first, now he wants to steal his dad too!The things didn’t get better when his dad decided to invite the thief to their home after work, nor when dad decided to quit his office work to start to write again likewhen he was young. He wasn’t happy at all,even if his dad did look happier. It didn’t help the ugly thief looked happytoo.[Truly, and don’t even thing about telling them! He was pretty happy.]





	Nik's Secret Santa [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikniak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikniak/gifts).



> *sweats* I hope you like it even if is simple--- 
> 
> This work is based on Nik's single dad / daycare AU - [HERE](https://twitter.com/nik__ai/status/971130028556611584), I tried to add the writer part to it~ I hope Yurio explained it well in the summary. [I had fun indeed]
> 
> This drawing on [Tumbo](http://anonbaph.tumblr.com/post/181440058099/gift-for-my-nikniako-for-the-victuri-exchange) and [Twita](https://twitter.com/boredBaph/status/1078057688762904576).


End file.
